


My people

by LadyAmphy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers for CR 48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: “Your people did this to my people”My people......My people.......





	My people

“Your people did this to my people”

My people......  
My people.......

But your my people.

Was I ever your people

Was this all a lie

A ruse

No, why am I thinking this

I want to forget

If only for a little while.

I want to forget

Why can’t I forget

I have to get out

I have to flee

Run far away

From the Nien

From you

Fleeing is to escape

And escaping is freedom

And then my people will be safe.

You will all be safe

Won’t you....


End file.
